dinowikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Station7
Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png *Archive 1 (November 25th 2009 to March 6th 2010) RE:RE:RE:RE:900 edits I like the idea of shows to go with the FA's. How would you like to be promoted to sysop status? I'll now show you how to use your official Dinosaur Wiki signature. #Make sure you are using the new editor #Find the "Insert" section of your editing toolbar (above the editing box) #Click "Template" #Use the dropdown menu, select "Other template/magic word #In the window that appears, find the "Search for a template box" (at the top), and type in "Template:Signatures/Station7" #If you hhave done it right, a little jigsaw piece should appear in the editing box. If you follow all these steps properly, when you click "Save page", it should appear like this: Try and use it next time you message me, Rollback Only use rollback for obvious vandalism, I asked Raptor to make all the dino names in the articles bold. Go over them if you want to check he hasn't missed any. What the editing box is The editing box is the bit you type in to make edits. T-Rex Signature Have you managed to work your signature yet? It makes everyone's life easier by providing a link to your talk page. T-Rex It's easy. When you edit my talk page, there is a green bar full of buttons at the top of the page (beneath the "Subject/headline" bar"). Find the "Insert" section of that green bar, click "Template" , then follow my instructions in that long message. Well done! Well done! Now use that signature whenever you leave a message on a talk page. ADK46's explanation He didn't know how to do it anyway. He knows how to use traditional wikitext, though, but you use the new editor. I bet he was trying to get you to use old wikitext code in the new editor. I can use both. Sysop status I trust you now as a good user of this wiki. It gives me great pleasure to offer you a sysop (administrator) post. You will be able to block vandals, move and delete pages, nominiate Featured Articles, and various other powers. You also get the "A" crown on your signature to show everyone how good you are. Message me back if you accept: Congratulations, DInosaur Wiki's newest administrator! FA I have nominated Liopleurodon as the Featured Article for April 2010. You cannot vote, but if you have another article you feel deserves credit, as a sysop, you are permitted to nominate it. Only Founders and bureaucrats can vote. Featured Articles Sysops CAN nominate featured articles. You just can't vote. That is a bureaucrat and Founder privilege. Legendary Sysop Check out our rank list. It'll give you all you need to know. You can do either of the two options. [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882']][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to the Legend!']] 17:45, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Legendary Sysop - 2 No, you get Legend status along with your current rank. Say ADK46 got the Legend status, he'd be a Legendary Bureaucrat. I'm a Legendary Founder. If you read it carefully, you'll know that we would probably give you bureaucrat status as an added reward as well. BTW did I tell you I have 1,000 edits now? [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882']][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to the Legend!']] 17:54, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Vandals As a sysop, I expect you to be checking for vandals. T-Rex was recently vandalised and you didn't pick it up. It's an easy mistake to make, so I'm not going to get annoyed. Do you know how to revert vandalism (rollback) and block people? Chesk the Recent Changes every time you log on (there is a link to the recent changes in the toolbar underneath the search box) If you want to have some practice at sysop skills, I can set up a training vandal account and a training page. [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882']][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to the Legend!']] 17:58, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Sorry, I only just read that thing about the main page. Wikia guidelines say it should be unprotected unless there is a strong history of vandalism or spam. When we grow bigger and get more visitors we might have to protect it. [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882']][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to the Legend!']] 18:03, April 15, 2010 (UTC) T-Rex Just go to the page and click "History" at the top. Find the one where it was edited by an IP address. [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882']][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to the Legend!']] 18:06, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Agreed OK. I'll protect the Main Page from new users, as there might be vandal-only accounts that create an account, immediately vandalise once, get blocked, then a sockpuppet pops up. I don't think you can block IP addresses only. If I protect the main page from new users, any potential vandal accounts will have to wait until they are a certain number of days old. This will discourage vandals. Will do that now. [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882']][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to the Legend!']] 18:34, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Update It blocked new and unregistered users from editing. So the following kinds of account will not be able to edit the main page: *Accounts under (I think) 5 days old *IP addresses That is the correct protection level for now. If it gets excessively vandalised, I'll pull all the Founders, B'crats and sysops together to decide whether or not to make it "sysop-editing only". Cheers, I'm logging out now, see you soon, [[User:T-Rex 882 |'T-Rex 882']][[User talk:T-Rex 882 |'Talk to the Legend!']] 18:38, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:38, May 27, 2010 (UTC) dear,Station7 There is a rubbish page that is blank called the polacanthus and i would like to have it deleted Endercrypt (talk) 20:13, June 5, 2015 (UTC)endercrypt No, I'm not interested in ad-free for the wiki. --Station7 (talk) 20:20, June 5, 2015 (UTC)